


The Fraiser Women

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Janet Fraiser's Death, Sadness, post-Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2007-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie Fraiser graduates from college.  Everyone is there for her - except Janet.  Original prompt: "Janet Fraiser. Mother."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fraiser Women

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on LJ](http://havocs-cry.livejournal.com/9109.html).

"She'd have been proud of you, you know," said Sam, walking in from the doorway and sitting down on the bed next to Cassie. She tugged a corner of black graduation gown away. "She always was."

Cassie looked away from the picture. Janet smiled up at them calmly from her dress blues, the mahogany frame dark against Cassie's fingers. "I know," she said, blinking back tears. "I wish she could be here."

"Graduating from college is a big thing," said Sam, wrapping one arm around Cassie's shoulders and pulling them into a hug. "Graduating first in your class is bigger. I'm glad the rest of us could be here to see it."

Cassie nodded. "The world's not going to end before I get my diploma, is it?"

"The world's not _ever_ going to end," said Sam firmly, leaning her head on top of Cassie's.

"Good, because I've done that once, and I'm tired of it," said Cassie, rolling her eyes. She set the picture gently on the dresser. "When are you going back to Area 51?"

"I don't think I will be," said Sam, looking down at the bedspread and smoothing a faint wrinkle.

"How come I keep losing mothers?" asked Cassie. She stood and straightened her gown. "First on Hanka, and then Janet, and now you're offworld most of the time. I get that there's a war going on, Sam, but I need you here."

"The whole planet needs me out there," said Sam. "I can't argue with that."

"I think I have a right to be selfish." Cassie crossed her arms and glared at Sam. "At least Jack comes out once a month for a chess game, but you show up in between crises and all I end up doing is watching you avoid Dr. Lam. Mom _never_ would've let you get away with that!"

"Yeah, well, your Mom's dead," snapped Sam. "Do you think I don't miss her too?"

"Of course you do!" Cassie's mouth tightened. "But sometimes I think you stop taking care of yourself because you couldn't save her. Or that you won't let Dr. Lam do it just because she's not Mom. You can't let that stop you."

Sam opened her mouth, then paused, and closed it again. "You know," she said, walking up and hugging Cassie. "Janet's not completely gone. Not when you can read me the riot act as well as she can."

Cassie wrapped her arms around Sam and held her tightly. "Yeah, well, you better listen to me the way you'd listen to her," she said. "Got it?"

"Got it," promised Sam. She pulled away and straightened Cassie's cap. "Come on, let's go. Daniel and Cameron are waiting downstairs with Vala, and she's driving them crazy."

"Is Teal'c picking up Jack from the airport?" asked Cassie, wiping at her eyes.

Sam nodded. "General Hammond was on the same flight. Everyone wants to watch you walk across the stage. Vala calls it alien solidarity."

Cassie chuckled. "I _like_ Vala."

Sam nodded. "Your mom would've too."

\--end--


End file.
